Yugo x Amalia - Too Cold
by GlisteningRave
Summary: Feelings of freezing and hurting.. never broke in this much before but at her fathers rainy funeral. Amalia didn't want to join the banquet and be by herself without having worried faces around.
1. Chapter 1

"It's cold.."

She muttered as Yugo helped her undress the drenched complex tied clothing from behind.

It was a royal one-piece dress made of thick black colored cotton fabric. At the ends, it's in a similar shape to the one she always wore but covered up with a red corset like top above with certain noble flower/plants ingredients. Renate and canar made her wear it for her fathers funeral that took place today.

The ceremony didn't last long, it started to rain and as soon as they set up the gravestone everyone returned to the dinner hall thus fastly moved on to the final part where everyone gathers for drinks and food in the end. Some people less affected some devastated.

Amalia though wouldn't leave her spot in front of her fathers grave. In the vast green of their Sadida garden where she could see bright colors and share happy memories, there is nothing more but a fill of dark green colors getting more and more robbed of their saturation by the dim tearful weather.

She chained her eyes to the gravestone in front of her. Blended out all the sounds and touches around of her people or even friends offering an umbrella or tugging her, trying to make her tag along worryingly but Armand told them off and to leave her alone. Trying to do something right this time, as Evangelyne tapped his shoulder seeing the distress in his eyes while he tried to act tough for their kingdoms and Amalias sake, he immediately went off to the hall.

Evangelyne and Tristepin sent Amalia a second look before they both turned as well.

"Don't take too long you will catch a cold."

Hearing Evas voice she reacted, turned her head a bit to look at her face with a faint smile and nodded.

She was perparing herself for this to happen, she somehow knew he might not make it anymore the more she sat by his bedside talking to him. Even by the time they traveled back to the world of twelve from the Inglorium she got to witness his final breaths. She decided to stay strong and assured him she would normally resume her life, to stay cheerful and fulfill her duties to make him proud. However now on the day of his funeral she could feel that confidence crumbling.

About an hour went by but Amalia wouldn't join them. Evangelyne started feeling restless, while she observed the crowd... many feeling better and laughing again, some drinking as much as they had fun, shouting some silly things. As well as Tristepin, her eyes grew wide when she noticed how delighted he stomped on the table with Rubilax as a massive fist in the air to mess with the Sadida warriors again. She promptly complained to him and told him to cut it out then she noticed Yugo behind him but not sitting at the table but at the half-open window farther away while Adamai and some others seemed to be focused on a silly game someplace else.

She decided to walk over to him.

„Yugo, you're here but you wouldn't show your face to Amalia at all today." Eva noted while noticing him just watching the rain pour outside the entire time. „Yugo?"

She wanted to poke his back to make sure if he wasn't actually ignoring her right now but he replied.

„ The rain just won't stop.."

„You're worried about Amalia.. ..hm. Thought about looking for her?"

He leaned arms crossed on the windowsill and nestled his head in them. He frowned.

„ I think seeing my face would make her feel just more miserable."

„What's he getting on about?"

Pinpin sneaking into the conversation.

Evangelyne sighed.. she heard some of the things that happened between them in the tower.

„Don't think about your current relationship too hard, you're her friend at least right? She knows she can't count much on me anymore" her eyes wandered to Tristepin who gave her a questionable look.

„Or maybe she doesn't want to depend on me that much anymore, I respect that, though I can't help but worry.. either way, if you could go instead of me that would be- "

He got up quickly surprising Evangelyne and the other guest around them. Quickly pushed the chair to its place while letting out a somewhat opposing short groan and ran off shutting the front door behind him while everyone gawked after him.

Outside the building, he hurried to the grave tapping through the soggy grass.

'Yeah ok, so why him?', 'wouldn't he perhaps accidently give her the wrong idea again?'

He wished it could be someone else taking care of her so he won't have to worry anymore. Then again by the thought of it being a lover and life partner at her side, which would probably be the very case, the deep envy would suffocate him. He can claim to be no good for her just as it is no good for someone else to be with her.

Especially.. a thought that swirled since not so long inside his head at times.. and he even found himself weird for.

The very idea of some other man getting.. kind of.. lewd with her? Because... – Oh! Why! Not!

Could he leave her in just someones care like that? She can be too tender.. and sweet.. endearing... He can't imagine how a different possible suitor could even restrain himself from her deep brown and gentle eyes, smooth skin.. mesmerizing scent.. curv-

Annnd Stop!- sealed!- burned!-

Exactly these thoughts were troubling. He sometimes felt like he got completely daft since their first kiss. It was more of a mistake than he thought cause stupid thoughts like this would fill his mind occasionally.

He rubbed and slapped his flushed face as he ran.

Almost reached his destination.. but Amalia was nowhere to be seen. He shivered, the cold rain overcame him quickly.. making him wrap his hands around himself and stoop a bit...

'No way... she must be freezing..' he held a hand to his mouth to shout her name while using the other one to make portals to search for her in the forest.

After some time he came to the idea that maybe she went to her small hideaway on her tree.. probably even taking shelter there and departed for that direction.

The rain was getting pretty hard now and was hitting his face rather vicious. Just as the stormy cold wind assailed his limbs and torso relentless.

He took a short break right before he reached his goal.. bent over, with his hands on his knees panting for a bit. Then he walked over to the small mountain where the tree lied on and climbed the hanging vines and roots instead cause during the storms great influence and his own hastiness his Wakfu power almost wore out to get on top. He huffed and started some annoyed trivial griping.

„If she's not there I'll just..- uff..- intrude and take shelter for now-„

"Hyaah!"

„!"

It was probably because of the brown color and the neverending rain which wouldn't stop teasing his eyes and sight he mistook her leg for another branch on the bigger one she was sitting on and he straightly gripped her fibula. She was sitting right in front of the entrance of her little tree house.

There was a moment of silence. Yugos head tried to look up slowly with his eyes trailing along her body.. it was laughable unintentionally.. but he was getting quite the awkward view.. like he could see her underwear under her dress and how her dress just as herself was fully drenched in rainwater..

If he wasn't paying much attention to her body before it was now at the worst moment possible.

Amalia was startled at the sudden rough touch but lost it again after she saw the familiar face. Though was too consumed with her depression to register that current embarrassing moment.

She bends her head down to get a closer look at the boy sharing his warmth on her left leg. Her hair was tied up at the beginning of the funeral but with all the wind and rain it probably became a hassle so she let it loose.

„Yugo ?"

Yugo blushed and out of the fear to get kicked all the way down again, he swiftly opened a portal with his regaining powers to stand next to her on the branch.

Her tears were visible on her face although that might as well have been the cheeky rain doing its work still.

Then he noticed her quivering and glared at her.

„ What are you doing outside? If you're all the way here you might as well go inside. Take better care of yourself-„

She stared at him and then looked away.

„ You're right.. it's strange though. I could easily complain about being cold normally.. but now it doesn't bother me at all.."

She held out her hand to feel the raindrops on her palm.

„ Your lips are blue already, your nose is bright red you know? If you go on like this you will get sick, go inside. Maybe it's even to late"

Somehow that phrase angered her.

„I can- do as I please can't I?

I feel good like this and I came here so I can be by myself.. There's no need to worry Yugo you can just join the banquet again.."

„Well in this rain I certainly won't go back again, cause I don't want to catch a cold.. and since I'll be intruding now.."

He walked behind her and lifted her slowly from under her shoulders to get her on her feet. „You will join me."

She inhaled deeply. She didn't know how cold she actually was until she felt his warm hands sidle under her forearms, grasping her and pulling her up gently. When her feet got hold of the wood beneath she lost balance and fell backward into his chest.

'Ah..' unconsciously pressed a little more into him.. 'it's so cold yet.. he's still warm' she was about to doze off until his hand shifted to her shoulders.

„ Are you okay? Can you stand? You are cold and stiff like a corpse.. Yeah, I see how good this weather is to you- ?"

She slowly turned around, as stiff as he noted. She managed though as she supported herself with hands on his arms.

„Alright let's try standing up for now."

He said and got up leaving a gap between them making the wind chill through and it got cold again. He wasn't even completely up yet she swung his arms around his neck on reflex, forcing him to go down again.

„Uwahh! A-Amalia?!"

He slipped, fell and was lying way too much on the edge of the branch about to fall off.

It was shocking but his eyes widened even more at the scene below, of her slowly stroking her cheek right near his collarbone a bit.. and the sudden blush spread more as the seconds passed.

"..What are you..?"

If he could he would toss his insanely racing heart right outside his body because like they are now she must be hearing everything.

His shirt was just as drenched as hers but it mattered less to her if it means to feel his soft warmth.

„hnm... Yugo.."

Somehow she really had a way of casting spells on him.. cause he completely forgot their risky position on the bough, his gaze glued on her.

He brought up both his hands but instead of gripping the wood to get up he held the back of her head with one hand and used the other hand to slowly stroke her cheek below her hair. He quietly began to breathe openly.

Unpleasantly he got torn out of it though cause the bark started scratching his back nastily mostly because of the extra weight on him. And he realized he was being pulled down by the gravity at last. They both almost slithered off the branch to hit the ground.

But he spends one last effort to make a portal and hit the less hurting grass in her little haven.

„Ouch!.. that was dangerous.." he sat up to lean against a root inside.

And began to relax in the dry warm and homey smell and feel from being out of the rain. He wished he could just nod off right now but then he saw Amalia slowly getting up from the ground too. They needed do something against their soaked clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the sound of the rain still prickling the top of the tree, Amalia made her way to a small dusty cabinet which was full with needless old stuff of hers.

Yugo still sitting by the root near the entrance observed her as she rummaged through it hastily.

„What are you looking for?"

She threw various things of it behind her. Some of it were some kind of strange Sadida tools or old fashioned accessory, such as small children clothes divided into skirts or dresses she assumingly wore back then. He picked one up imagining her wearing kinds like this back then and started to snicker. Her fashion sense really must have been quite something, he remembered Evangelyne going on about it once, where she bluntly criticized her taste in clothes.

„Ah thank Sadida.. I left some here after all.. " She turned around „Yugo"

Startled he immediately threw the dress behind him and looked over to her. She quickly stomped

back to him making him almost jump back, raising his eyelids further the closer she got.

Then she elevated the leaf quilt she found over him and got to her knees.

„I'm sorry... you're in this state because of me.. and I only got these things here"

„Eh?.. No, it's.. okay.. ..?"

She seemed strangely yielding right now. After she put the blanket over his head she distanced herself again and covered herself with a second one and sat down too.

She noticed him staring at her, making her sigh with a weak smile.

„I know.. this won't work.. right?"

„Uhm..."

It's great she could find things for drying off and cover though that alone won't protect them from a possible fever approaching. He was hesitating all the while to bring it up, so he was glad when she caught on. She looked deep in thought then blushed and turned around.

„ I-i don't want to be blamed when you get sick... so.. hurry and take them off! I'll just look this way.. so.. like.. uh.. pretend I'm not here!"

She said it so direct and sudden making him feel pretty awkward.

„W-hat? I'm not worried about that!"

If she weren't making such a big fuss over things like this, he wouldn't mind undressing under these circumstances. It's her self-consciousness which questions him if it's not rather her who should pretend he isn't here.

„Then go ahead please."

„I get it, but what about you? I can do the same if you want?"

„No. It's alright, I'll stay like this. I had this cold coming for me. So I'll go through with it.

Also don't worry. If things turn out for the worse, I will have an Eniripsa at my side. "

Even though her lips were shivering from the cold her decision sounded stubbornly positive, no chance letting any argument change her mind on that.

„I.. see.."

„Right, so hurry already.. if you're still fidgeting about it now I'll get mad.. you're too self-conscious, -"

No, you are, he thought as he took off his shirt.

„- think about it.. even if you have the mind of an adult your in a child's body and if you think I'm the tiniest bit interested in it you can relax. I'm not-"

What was she even going on about now? He continued discarding another piece.

„-Uh.. I didn't mean to hurt you with it though.. I mean it almost sounds like I don't care about you at all.. and I still.. uhm.. well.. Let's just say I never said it after all.-"

He finished, leaving his underwear on and covered himself with the quilt. He sat down again leaned his head on his hand and waited for her to finish.

„It's just.. I don't want you to get sick, dragging you into my problems.. You're free to do what you want I don't want to order you around.. but please consider it.."

„Amalia"

She turned around and saw him smiling apologetically.

„ I'm done already."

„EH?! When? Um.. I mean that's good!" She blinked, looked away and smiled to herself ineptly but then she noticed there was a still a cloth left on his head.

„There are blankets left.. so you should.. take your hat off too.."

She rushed to the cabinet and got him another one but instead of turning around she sat in front of him with pure curiosity in her eyes.

„I.. assume you will turn around again?"

He said and gave her a leery look, knowing even if she did she might try to pry a bit. Her good intentions getting unmasked for what they really are, left her with a pleading cute face.

He blushed and thought about how it may be about time he could show at least her what he was hiding, or rather say.. show again.. cause pretty much all of his friends saw those wings on Oropo once already. He was about to give in till a mean but helpful idea struck him.

„Ok, I'll show you."

„Really?!"

„Yeah I will, but before that it's your turn to get rid of your clothes now."

"..."

„Pretty fair don't you think?" He smiled but it looked more like a smirk to her.

This was a once in a lifetime chance to get him to reveal the mystery under his hat.. but she had to reveal herself for it? Well it's not like he asked her to show him her body or something.. cause it would just be changing without him looking. Just so she won't catch a cold, of course, he wouldn't even try to pry. She knew that.. she knew that all too well. But the biggest problem of all is even if she wanted to change out of her dress now.. she couldn't. Cause and extra person is relevant... to put it on... or off. And the only one here is Yugo.

Yugo waited for her answer, quite interested if that was enough to change her mind. He could see her face flush and she was still pausing. There were more arguments for getting him to help her get it off than to leave it on. She was still shivering and felt cold, she could see his wings, he was trustful and the one she loved. All going against it was her embarrassment.

„I'll do it.." Her face growing even redder hearing her own words. „Got it, then I'll turn around and you-"

„No. Yugo.. actually.." she nervously gripped the ends of her dress „You need to help me.."

(I'm prolonging this a lot, i'm sorry xD.)


	3. Chapter 3

That's it...

She should just turn around, run outside and jump off now.

In all honesty, she couldn't even believe herself saying that even if it was for the best.

Right now she wished she could just tear this stupid „knotted" dress with her bare hands and arms to get rid of it herself and avoiding this very awkward moment.

She caught Yugo with wide open eyes.

Oh god like this it seems she was suggesting something kinda...

Abashed she stood up quickly bit her teeth together before inhaling some new air.

„No! Don't get me wrong!- It- It's really hard to unravel from behind!... And I can't reach the spot myself.. at the castle they helped me to dress this for today.."

She could see him blush lightly again but he remained calm.

Her agitating made her face and hair start to fluff up, she was meeting her limits so she broke the eye contact.

She slowly got on her knees again but turned to the side to avoid facing him, while still holding on to her dress ends.

Her shoulders jumped when he crawled behind her.

Yugo looked dreary at the bindings. He tied the blanket he used to wrap himself with around his hips to move his arms more freely as he sunk in thoughts.

It started again.. he shouldn't feel excited about this not just for her embarrassed sake but also cause it would contradict his plans for avoiding any romantic scenarios. With that idea engraved in his mind, he started to analyze the odd riddle in front. Amalia tried to look back a bit.

„.. Can you undo it?"

He looks at the very many small threads lying very close and crosswise together and nearly completely covering her skin.

„ Eh... um.. I don't know i can't even find the ending from this... Is there even one?"

His hand hovered over the bindings unsure whether to touch her or not. Flustered she looked over to the wall in front of her right on top of the cabinet and concentrated her mind and eyes on the wood structure.. it could be anything at this point just to make her forget the current strangling atmosphere.

„ What?... There has to be one.. maybe hidden under the other lines? Going from the professional work they did, i wouldn't be surprised.."

„Under.. the.. others? And.. where?"

Being totally unfamiliar with high-grade or rather.. complicated dresses she couldn't blame him.

„I think they ended it somewhere... -down.."

She paused her words for a bit as her mind alarmed her of her lower sensitive spot on her back

„So.. down.."

He mumbled reaching for it. Does he really need to put his hands between her corset threads and her skin? He knew he was thinking too much of it again.

„Ok- Don't startle now i will try to look for the ending..." Trying to calm her and himself but he couldn't help being interested, tensing his closed mouth line and holding his breath despite. He moved a hand under the little opening between the threads above and the dress fabric below.

She squinted her eyes bracing herself till a shudder meddled in as soon as her senses registered the foreign contact.

She never thought this would feel that different compared to the time when her servants needed to touch her.

She gasped in a timidly tone her still stiff torso trying to back away. She didn't mean for that to slip, vexed her eyes started to well up a bit.

Yugo won't feel for her anymore... yet she is like this.

„Sorry!... I will try to find it quickly!.." he barely whispered with increasing redness on his face though compared to him her face might explode from it.

She clenched her teeth again.

„No don't! That would be just more awkward!.."

Troubled he looked up to her, it was her fathers funeral today yet right now he could do nothing but make her feel uncomfortable.

Carefully he turned his hand to scan the rows from the opposite side searching for the odd one out between them, though due to their sliminess and the amount, it took longer than he thought.

She endured the intruding a bit more but couldn't control some shaking when his palm shifted over her skin. She hoped he wouldn't notice them from between the constant body trembling caused by the cold air.

„It's cold.." she mumbled to herself as the minutes passed by, the warm motion on her back reminded her how much she really longed for the freezing to stop.

„ Oh?... I got it!" He smiled with a sweat drop running down his face. He expected her to answer but she didn't.

„So.. this thread is going there... and... from there it's leading there.. i think i might be able to remove it.."

Still no response.

„Amalia?"

„Yes.. sorry.."

„ It's been really long already you are not starting to feel feverish are you?..."

She held her forehead getting heavier.

„ I'm fine..."

After releasing the last taut thread the bindings finally untangled causing it to loosen up and exposing her back more slowly, making the just relaxed boy tense again.

„ A!-Amalia! I think you should catch the front!"

He tried using his hands to cover his eyes for her in time but ended up just covering them halfways, while the dress slid down, stopping on her hips halfways.

He held his breath as his eyes were enchanted by this unbelievable terrific sight of her blank back slowly alluring him. He particularly fixated on her shoulders. Charmed by the beautiful contrast of her green loose hair on her brown skin. It lies shorter compared to length in the past but retained the same fuzz and now it visibly enveloped around her neck down right above her scapulas.

The undiscovered bare skin of a person you love must be very fascinating.. if it's already all it takes to make him unable to tear himself away.

Though.. wait... it wasn't like this before... it's only since some time that he behaves or thinks like this...

Unexpected a brazen hand rose on her bare hip softly stroking it.

Apparently, she was somewhat muzzy from an early fever to react in time including now.

The grip fastened on her side to pull her close, waking her senses.

„Yugo?!.."

She felt his lips pushing her spine.

Jolted she tried to catch her breath, her arms quickly swung around her upper body.

Yugos left hand started to join his other, both slid gently across her stomach and upwards experiencing her smooth softness.

Her torso stretched in an attempt to escape his advancing fondling, it felt as if he was messing with each of her nerves and leaving them in ember.

Overthrown she couldn't fight off the bliss he was putting her through she wondered what has gotten into him, being distant all the while just to give her a heart attack in the middle of nowhere.

„Yu!-..ah.." she moaned, just before he decided to stop on the level of her thorax. Halting the kiss, she received a breath, most likely a dazed sigh.

Her voice kept echoing in his ears so he scooted closer till his chest pressed against her stirred shape. He closed his short but long enough arms around to embrace her, resting his head against her. It unshackled. His mind only filled with expressing his deep feelings and his compassion for her suffering her fathers death which he could do nothing against.

With overlaying warmth he unconsciously mends the chills she was under. For just another minute this comforting nearness lasted till both pulled away.

Both surprised the other did too.


End file.
